


Taint Love (A.K.A. Tongue in Cheek)

by LadiePhoenix007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiePhoenix007/pseuds/LadiePhoenix007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Narcissa learning to please her Master with her tongue firmly between his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taint Love (A.K.A. Tongue in Cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while joking with another fic writer and so when she said to do it, I did. This was all in fun so I hope that she (you know who you are!) and everyone else gets a giggle out of it.

**Taint Love**

**(A.K.A. Tongue in Cheek)**

 

Narcissa knelt behind the naked wizard with butterflies in her stomach.  They had discussed this only once before when she had protested at his order to her.  Not only had it prompted a punishment but the promise from her that she would do anything to please her Master.

 She reached out and parted her Master’s buttocks.  Licking her lips, she slowly pushed her face closer and tentatively stuck her tongue out to swipe across his puckered hole.  She felt his arse muscles tense beneath her fingertips and licked again.  She was wondering how long she should continue when his voice interrupted. “I know that you understood the definition of a rim job.  Do you need further _encouragement_?”

 A quick shake of her head and she went back to task.  She circled his rosebud with the tip of her tongue before prodding the center with it.  Resistant muscle met her instead of a more pliable opening that she was expecting.  Tightening her grip on his cheeks, she probed harder, working her stiff tongue-tip just inside.  She felt, rather than heard her Master’s quick inhalation of breath.  Her reaction was a sudden clenching of her nether region and an abrupt wetness inside of her knickers.  Wanting to please her Master, she began using her tongue like a finger, pushing and pulling, getting deeper every time.

 Feeling that her Master would appreciate her enthusiasm in addition to her rising confidence, Narcissa began to lick her Master from just under his bullocks to the top of his cleft.  After a few more passes, she went back to spearing his anus with determined vigor.  Her Master became more relaxed at her actions, jutting his arse towards her slightly.

 Prior to this, she had been sure that this was an act that she would never perform much less enjoy but once again her Master proved that he knew her better than she knew herself.  He understood her incessant need to please him; to be praised and rewarded.  He even understood that for most of her life she had been submissive to her father, to her husband, to The Dark Lord; none that ever cared about her needs, her wants, her _desires_ , except for him.  He was Professor Neville Longbottom of Hogwarts and Master to Narcissa Malfoy, _nee_ Black and he understood that what pleased him was what pleased her.

 She snuck her hand in between Master’s legs and began stroking his cock.  He bucked slightly but didn’t reprimand her so she continued and became more aggressive in trying to stuff her tongue all the way into his tight hole.  “That’s it.  You’re being such a good witch.”  Her Master urged.  Narcissa mewed under his approval and sped up her pumping hand.  She was keen on feeling his snug rosebud convulse around her firm and unrelenting tongue when he finally came.  With that in mind, she reached around with her other hand and massaged his balls.  Moments later, Neville reached behind him and pushed her face into his arse as he tensed and came in her hand, his arsehole pulsing around her tongue.  He allowed her to pull away and then he turned around for her to clean his cum up with her mouth.  “Such a talented slave deserves to be rewarded.”  Master exclaimed.  He smoothed her hair affectionately as he spoke.  Narcissa smiled, pleased that she had done well and satisfied her Master.


End file.
